


In the Closet

by Eliyes



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not going to believe this, but I'm locked in a closet."</p>
<p>"Clothing closet, coat closet, or supply closet?"</p>
<p>"Supply closet."</p>
<p>Drake made a sympathetic noise. "Those always have the most hard stuff to bump into."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is Josh-gone-to-college fic inspired by [poisonivory](http://poisonivory.livejournal.com/)'s "Knit One, Purl Two", but not actually in that continuity.
> 
> This story was originally posted on Livejournal May 17, 2007.

Drake was woken at half past noon by the ringing of his phone. He'd been sprawled on his stomach, one arm and half his face over the edge, and when the phone on the nightstand rang _right_ in his ear, he had to flail just to not fall out of bed. He hit the alarm clock -- which he had once again neglected to set, and so now actually turned on the radio function. Then he succeeded in knocking the phone off the stand, which just made him give up on this whole 'not falling out bed' thing and slide to the floor. He scooped the phone over to his face.

"M'h'lo?"

"Drake! Are you okay?!"

Panicky Josh. Oh, how he missed starting _every_ day this way.

"M'fine. How're you?" Drake asked, frowning at the things under his bed. Man, there was that other sneaker he couldn't find Saturday night, and he'd had to change his whole outfit. He picked it up and threw it to the centre of the floor for later.

"You're not going to-- what was that?!"

"That? What that?" Drake asked around a yawn.

"That noise, that thunk!"

"Oh. My shoe. Sorry. You were saying?" Drake switched the phone to his other ear and rolled onto his back, the better to ignore his collection of dust bunnies.

"Why was your shoe -- nevermind. You're not going to believe this, but I'm locked in a closet."

"Clothing closet, coat closet, or supply closet?"

"Supply closet."

Drake made a sympathetic noise. "Those always have the most hard stuff to bump into."

"Yes, and it smells like that pink stuff they use to wash the floors here. Also, I think I stepped on a wet mop. I need your help!"

"Help? How can _I_ help? I'm in a different _state!_ "

"Go to your computer and look up the phone directory for my school, and then get me the number for the head of maintenance or security or someone!"

"That's a good idea," Drake observed. "Hold on, I need to stand up."

Getting to his feet took some doing, Drake discovered, on account of his blankets having wound around one ankle. By the time he fought his way free and managed verticality, Josh was again anxiously demanding to know if he was alright.

"I'm fine," Drake assured him, heading to the kitchen. "How did you get locked in the closet, anyway?"

Josh told him. It was a typical enough incident, involving five cheerleaders, a skateboard, a Jell-o mold and a Pomeranian. Could have happened to anyone, really.

"Are you at your computer yet?" Josh asked.

Drake was no where near his computer, instead leaning against the kitchen counter.

"...Yes," he lied.

"No you're _not!_ You're leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking orange juice!" Josh accused.

Drake looked at the glass of juice in his hand.

"...That's uncanny..."

" _Drake!_ This is _important!_ At this rate, I'll be late for class! -- Wait, wait, what time is it?"

"Uh, it's..." Drake glanced at the microwave, starting back to his room. "Twelve fifty-three, here."

Josh gave a little shriek of terror.

" _I'm already late!_ "

"Okay okay okay, just _calm down_. I'm here, at my computer. What am I looking for? Should I just Google your school, or do you know the webpage?"

In very short order, Drake was furnishing Josh with phone numbers.

"--and see if you can talk whoever lets you out into escorting you to class, since your teachers don't know you well enough to believe this sort of thing yet."

"That's a good idea. Okay, I'm gonna letcha go and call these people. Love ya, brutha."

"Call me after your classes are done today."

"I will," Josh promised.

"Okay, love ya, brutha. Later."

"Bye!"

Drake set down the phone, shaking his head. Josh would probably hug whoever rescued him, and the thought made Drake smile.


End file.
